


A few thoughts on Pricefield & drugs ...

by simpletextadventure



Series: "Life is Strange" - Short Stories [32]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Drug Use, Drugs, F/F, Max sits in Chloe's lap, Pictures, Sex, Short, Short One Shot, Shotgun kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-19 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20665490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpletextadventure/pseuds/simpletextadventure
Summary: Just a few thoughts on Pricefield and drugs.





	A few thoughts on Pricefield & drugs ...

Max is curious and so it happened that one day she wanted to know what it's like to smoke a joint. Chloe was not sure if it was a good idea to make Max high ... on the other hand, she could barely hide her excitement because she really wanted to see how Max would be like when she's stoned. Chloe gave Max precise instructions on how to do it ... nevertheless, the brunette coughed heavily. After Max's lung stopped desperately trying to leave Max's body whenever Max inhaled the smoke, Chloe showed her girlfriend something new ... she gave Max a shotgun ... Max loved it!  


The shotgun kiss was the last thing Max could remember. She lost a few hours of her memory. Max thought it was scary not to remember. Of course, Chloe had taken good care of Max during this time. The two had mainly cuddled and snuggled ... besides the smoking, of course. Max saw no reason to try again ... because why should she if she can not remember all the fun in the end? All the more, Chloe was surprised when Max explained that she really wanted to learn how to make a joint. The first attempts were not very straight ... just like Chloe and Max.  
  
**Max**: Sorry.  
**Chloe**: Do not apologize ... your joints are the best ...

Max and Chloe do small drug parties from time to time. But their favorite drugs are different. While Chloe still likes joints and light beer, Max prefers lemonade. A few glasses give her a pretty strong sugar rush. Max still likes the shotgun kisses ... well, to be fair, she likes every kind of kiss with Chloe ... she tries not to overdo it, though ... especially since she wants to remember the sex with Chloe, which is the highlight of these parties. By the way, the Sugar-Rush-Max is pretty wild ... Chloe loves it!  
  
**Chloe**: Max, the bed * moans * it is right over there ... * moans *  
**Max**: too far away * bites tenderly * I need you now ...

~ A special day ~  
**Max**: * wakes up *  
  
**Chloe**: * wakes up * Max? What ... oh! Um ... Max? Ah ... fuck! * moans * Maaax!  
  
~ Later on this special day ~  
**Max**: Happy Birthday! I have made you breakfast. Do you need anything else?  
  
**Chloe**: I um ... thank you ... promise me to always stay with me.  
**Max**: I promise * smiles *

_In the end, Chloe's and Max's favorite drug is the love for each other._


End file.
